My little sister's diary
by xXxXomencatXxXx
Summary: My 8 year old sister wrote this love story in her diary!
1. Chapter 1

(AN: this was written by my 8 year old sis. she doesn't know im posting this on the 'net so flame all you want. 'member ur flaming an innocent little girl!)

(AN2: the first version is written/typed the way she wrote it. The second is with spelling corrections)

(AN3:some names were copied from Bratz)

Cariters

Some coped by Molli

3.Zada ------ Nick

2.Nazalia ------ Eane

1.Alini ------ Erice

Series One.

I'M A PICE OF JUNK

Dear, Diry,

Erice smiled ah me today...oh, I haven't told you abou Erice? whell Erice is this kind of guy who's cool and hot but he dosn't rub it in your face. Though...he egnores me! I feel invisible to him!...he might be shey because he never talk to me and HE MIGHT LIKE ME!..or mabey not. Mabey he thinks I'm a loser! or a nerd! NOOO my life is ruined. Or mabey he Likes me. OH, WHO KNOWS. Well I'v got to go and Learn, umf. Well I'll at least meet Erice.

So..trueley

yours,

Alini

"Hey!" "hi Alini" shouted Nazalia and Zada. "I have no idial what to say to Erice"

(AN: Here in my sister's journal there is a elaborate -HA- picture of 3 badly dressed girls and a guy on the floor with a broken neck trying to open his backpack. The lockers are also on the floor on their backs.)

"Slee him tring to open his BackPack" said Zada. "Yhaaa." "Well go help him out" "Okey. ca..ca.caaa...can I help you out" "Shure" he replied. "I got it waait" "You OPENED MY BACKPACK"! hhuu? I looked Back at Nazalia and Zada. They smiled. aparintley Eric (AN: WOW she spelt it right!) was hugging me!!!!!!!!! He let go and went inside. Zada went inside too. Nazalia said "It's Librany today so you get lots of Books and I'll run into you, and you'll drop your book and Erice help you"! "great idea"!

AT Library...

...OW, ooffff Bang! (AN: Whoa bang!? Aren't we getting a little pysical!) Nazalia triped to triping Erice to tripping my Books. "Oh! I'll help you since you helped me"! "Thanks"! Mommets later... (AN: Oh oh) Ummmhhh (Nazalia hmming) HEY, YOUR that Girl that triped Aliani (AN: Whoa sudden name change)... ON PORPOSE!!! You Better stay away from her...AND ME OR ELSE!!

after school...

RING, RING, Ring! "hello"? "HI...DID YOU SEE THAT" "YHA". It was Nazalia...Of corse! "he stood up for...YOU! CAN'T YOU BeLive it"! (AN: _can't_ you belive it???)"NO" I shouted. "I'm so not giving up now since I'v gone this far in one day"

The next day...

"I know" I said "Yha" said we Peek inside the room no teacher ecseped Erice... (AN: Did anyone understand that? 'Cause I'm lost) KISSING STEFINE. (AN: Ohhhh SCANDAL!!!)

End of Seresie One!

or is it?

(AN: Cliffie!)


	2. Chapter 1 Revised

(AN: this was written by my 8 year old sis. she doesn't know im posting this on the 'net so flame all you want. 'member ur flaming an innocent little girl!)

(AN2: this version is edited for spelling corrections. Well as much as I can.)

(AN3:some names were copied from Bratz)

Caracters

Some copied by Molli

3.Zada ------ Nick

2.Nazalia ------ Ian

1.Alini ------ Eric

Chapter One.

I'M A PEICE OF JUNK

Dear, Diary,

Eric smiled at me today...oh, I haven't told you abou Eric? Well Eric is this kind of guy who's cool and hot, but he dosn't rub it in your face. Though...he ignores me! I feel invisible to him!...he might be shy because he never talks to me and HE MIGHT LIKE ME!..or maybe not. Maybe he thinks I'm a loser! or a nerd! NOOO my life is ruined! Or maybe he likes me. OH, WHO KNOWS! Well I've got to go and learn, umf. Well I'll at least meet Eric.

So..truely

yours,

Alini

"Hey!" "Hi Alini" shouted Nazalia and Zada. "I have no idea what to say to Eric!"

(AN: Here in my sister's journal there is a elaborate -HA- picture of 3 badly dressed girls and a guy on the floor with a broken neck trying to open his backpack. The lockers are also on the floor on their backs.)

"See him tring to open his backpack?" said Zada. "Yeaaa." "Well go help him out!" "Okay. Ca..ca.caaa...can I help you out?" "Sure!" he replied. "I got it, waait" "YOU OPENED MY BACKPACK!" _huh? _I looked back at Nazalia and Zada. They smiled. apparently Eric was hugging me!!!!!!!!! He let go and went inside. Zada went inside too. Nazalia said "It's Library today so you get lots of books and I'll run into you, and you'll drop your books and Eric help you!" "Great idea!"

At Library...

...OW, ooffff. Bang! (AN: Whoa bang!? Aren't we getting a little pysical!) Nazalia tripped Eric who tripped me. "Oh! I'll help you since you helped me!" "Thanks!" Mommets later... (AN: Oh oh) _Ummmhhh_ (Nazalia humming) HEY! Your that girl that triped Aliani (AN: Whoa sudden name change)... ON PURPOSE!!! You better stay away from her...AND ME, OR ELSE!!!

After school...

RING, RING, RING! "Hello?" "HI...DID YOU SEE THAT!?" "YEA!" It was Nazalia...of course! "He stood up for...YOU! CAN YOU BELIVE IT!?" "NO!" I shouted. "I'm so not giving up now since I've gone this far in one day"

The next day...

"I know" I said "Yea" said Nazalia. (AN: I think that this is a random conversation between Alini and someone else so I just made it Nazalia.) We peeked inside the room. No one there, except Eric...KISSING STEFANIE. (AN: Ohhhh SCANDAL!!!)

End of Chapter one!

or is it?

(AN: Cliffie!)

(AN: For those of you who read the first chapter, I had it updated, spelling errors and all, so go back and read.)

(P.S. See the cool button down there? No, not _that_ one the one one your _left_. Yep, you got it. Well click it and get...good karma?)


	3. Chapter 2

(AN: Unrevised edition, you know the drill.)

The Plan

It's OK It's OK! (soob sob) I bet it was a fack kiss! (AN: A _WHAT_ kiss!?) No No, No, No It can't Be fack! (AN: Well at your age we better hope so!)

(AN: My sister didn't write anymore, it just stops here, so maybe with a little bit of persuasion -takes out hammer- and a dream we can make her write more!)


	4. Chapter 2 Revised

(AN: Revised edition.)

Chapter 2

The Plan

"It's OK It's OK! (sob sob) I bet it was a fake kiss! No No, No, No It can't be fake!"

(AN: My sister didn't write anymore, it just stops here, so maybe with a little bit of persuasion -takes out hammer- and a dream we can make her write more!)


End file.
